Translation of basic biomedical discoveries depends critically upon the availability of a highly skilled clinical research workforce. In 1998, with funds from the NIH K30 program, the Mayo Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) was launched. A comprehensive didactic curriculum was developed and integrated with structured mentor-based research practicums. Within 5 years CRTP became the most successful program at Mayo Graduate School: 108 enrollees and 27 graduates to date. Our excellent progress includes: development of more interactive and advanced coursework; a highly qualified faculty with outstanding track records in both research and training; a robust and effective organizational structure; excellent scholar outcomes (9 publications & extramural funding); 23 intramural and 14 NIH research training/career development awards (including Research on Research Integrity RO1NS044527), a research training collaboration with a minority-serving institution (R25RR17589), and survey data showing >93% major improvement, among CRTP scholars, in each of 12 clinical research core competencies. Over the next funding cycle we will build on this success and provide further enhancements. Through a process of comprehensive curriculum review combined with detailed assessment of the future of biomedicine, new and more advanced curricular offerings have been designed. These include: GCRC-based human studies methodologies; Clinical Genomics; Bioinformatics and Medical Informatics; Systematic Reviews and Meta-analysis; Regulatory Issues in Clinical Research (emphasizing patient privacy and restoring the public's trust); and Research with Minority Populations. New initiatives have been developed for: scholars' career development (e.g. a monthly forum where scholars network with established clinical investigators to discuss career challenges/opportunities); enhanced faculty effectiveness (tailored faculty development programs, a "Guide for CRTP mentors" defining mentor, scholar and program expectations, and new faculty awards); and innovative evaluation tools centered on clinical research core competencies, including a novel course evaluation system which actively engages scholars in the synthesis and communication of course and program evaluation. Finally, the CRTP enjoys strong institutional commitment and powerful synergies with Mayo Clinic's outstanding, well-established clinical practice, education and research programs (e.g. GCRC). Together, these characteristics will ensure that CRTP graduates are optimally prepared to translate biological discoveries into improvements in health.